monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
On the Air with C.A. Cupid
right|250px|On the Air with C.A. Cupid On the Air with C.A. Cupid – sekcja na angielskiej [[Monster High (strona internetowa)| stronie Monster High]] działająca od 14 lutego 2013 roku. W jej skład wchodzi zapis pytań i odpowiedzi z radiowego programu C.A. Cupid aktualizowanego regularnie. Wprowadzenie Jestem córką Erosa. Odpowiadanie na pytania o upiornych związkach muszę mieć we krwi, ponieważ jest to moim ulubionym zajęciem. Dlatego założyłam program radiowy o poradach miłosnych w Monster High. Porady 14 lutego 2013 Oto kilka zabójjjczych porad miłosnych, jakie dałam dzwoniącym w jednym z moich ostatnich programów: :Rochelle Goyle: Niedawno przeniosłam się tu z Upioryża i odkąd przyjechałam, nie słyszałam ani słowa od mojego ukochanego chłopaka. Był moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością i jest tak, jakby on po prostu zniknął. Jestem zdezorientowana i smutna. Co należy zrobić? :C.A. Cupid: Nie poddawaj się. Próbuj dalej dotrzeć do twojego l'amour. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie jest w kontakcie. Prawdziwa miłość nie zmaterializuje się od razu. Jest to rzadkie znalezisko i musisz w to wierzyć. Dopóki nie usłyszysz bezpośrednio od niego, że jego uczucia się zmieniły, utrzymuj płomienie miłości żywe. :Clawdeen Wolf: Jestem zaciętą, upiornie wspaniałą potworką, ale jestem trochę zakłopotana przyznając się, że nigdy naprawdę nie byłam na randce. Co jest ze mną nie tak? Czy powinnam robić coś inaczej? :C.A. Cupid: Bądź cierpliwa. Właściwy facet jeszcze po prostu się nie zjawił. Ale nie zmieniaj siebie, aby spotkać swoją bratnią potworzą parę. Po prostu bądź sobą i miej oczy otwarte, gdy ten właściwy przyjdzie! :Ross Palony: Jestem rozpalony na punkcie najfajniejszej potworki w szkole, ale nie jestem pewien, czy ona wie, że żyję. Nie chcę zadeklarować swojej miłości, jeśli ona nie czuje tego samego. Jak mogę sprawić, że mnie zauważy? :C.A. Cupid: Miłość jest warta ryzyka. Musisz jej powiedzieć, co czujesz. Nawet jeśli jej pierwsza odpowiedź jest lodowata, twoje rozpalone uczucie może stopić jej serce. 1 marca 2013 Oto kilka zabójjjczych porad miłosnych, jakie dałam dzwoniącym w jednym z moich ostatnich programów: :Ghoulia Yelps: UHHHH! (Tłumaczenie: Mam obsesję na punkcie tej niezwykłej nowej gry MMO. Jestem tak zajęta graniem z moimi nowymi znajomymi z sieci, że nie spędzam dużo czasu z moimi straszyciółkami i chłopakiem. Jak można zrównoważyć mój czas na gry z stosunkami z moimi nie-żywymi przyjaciółmi?) :C.A. Cupid: Piękne jest poznawać nowych przyjaciół, nawet jeśli są oni anonimowymi graczami online, ale musisz skupić się na chłopakach i upiorkach, których widujesz na co dzień. Odłóż iTrumnę i spędź trochę czasu ze swoimi upiornie-wspaniałymi bliskimi. Nadal możesz grać z przyjaciółmi online z innych światów, po prostu starają się ograniczyć swój czas gry. :Deuce Gorgon: Moja dziewczyna i ja mamy solidny jak skała związek, ale czasami po prostu chcę spotkać się z chłopakami. Jak można spędzić czas z moimi kumplami bez totalnego zranienia jej uczuć? :C.A. Cupid: To przerażająco-urocze, że nie chcesz ranić uczuć twojej dziewczyny, ale czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś, że może ona też lubi spędzać czas ze swoimi straszyciółkami? Nie muszą polecieć głowy, abyś dostał trochę czasu dla siebie. Po prostu nie trzymaj tego w tajemnicy. Powiedz jej o swojej nadchodzącej grze w trumno-koszykówkę lub wieczornym spotkaniem z kumplami, a na pewno będziesz ułaskawiony. :Howleen Wolf: Wyję, aby stać się szalenie popularną w szkole, jak mój starszy brat i siostra. Jak mogę sprawić, żeby inne potwory były moimi przyjaciółmi i i żeby chłopcy mnie lubili? :C.A. Cupid: Nie powinnaś zmieniać tego, kim jesteś, żeby sprawić, aby inni cię lubili. Prawdziwa przyjaźń i związki są oparte na zgodności i wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Bądź sobą, bądź unikalna, bądź potworemw oryginale: Be yourself, be unique, be a monster. a będziesz przyciągać wiernych, prawdziwych przyjaciół i chłopaków, którzy docenią ciebie i twoją zaciętą osobowość. 8 marca 2013 Oto kilka zabójjjczych porad miłosnych, jakie dałam dzwoniącym w jednym z moich ostatnich programów: :Abbey Bominable: Potrzebuję partnera na wiosenną potańcówkę, albo będę musiała wziąć jaka. Dobrze tak po prostu zapytać chłopca? Nie rozumiem tego czekania na jego zaproszenie. :C.A. Cupid: To jest zawsze przerażająco super przejąć inicjatywę i zaprosić kogoś, kto ci się podoba, na tańce. Poza tym, jest on prawdopodobnie znacznie lepszym tancerzem niż twój jak. :Lagoona Blue: Wypływam, żeby spędzić ferie wiosenne z moim tatą. Będę tęsknić za moim chłopakiem tak bardzo, że nie wiem, czy będę w stanie naprawdę cieszyć się czasem spędzonym z rodziną. :C.A. Cupid: To urocze, że będziesz tęsknić za swoim chłopakiem, ale nie pozwól, by przeszkodziło ci to w spędzeniu super nawiedzonej przerwy wiosennej. Żyj chwilą obecną i miej całkowicie potworstyczny czas z rodziną. :Draculaura: Jestem bardzo podekscytowana tym, że będę w stanie udzielać porad miłosnych podczas twojej nieobecności. Myślałam, że mogłabym poćwiczyć na tobie, Cupid. :C.A. Cupid: Brzmisz jak mój tata. On zawsze pyta czy mam potworzą sympatię lub czy z kimś chodzę. Ale jestem tak zajęta pomaganiem innym w ich życiu miłosnym, że czasami zapominam, aby myśleć o moim własnym. To byłoby przerażająco super spotkać miłego potwora i przyprowadzić go do domu, aby spotkał się z moją rodziną. 15 kwietnia 2013 Z powodu przerwy wiosennej w Monster High nie będę na antenie w przyszłym tygodniu. Jadę do domu, aby zobaczyć tatę Erosa i jego przyjaciół na górze Olimp. Jednak z przyjemnością informuję, że Draculaura i Abbey Bominable będą gościnnie prowadzić moją audycję radiową. :Clawd Wolf: Witam i mogę powiedzieć, jak bardzo lubię wasz program, zwłaszcza potworstyczne porady od Draculaury. Ten specjalny ktoś w twoim (nie)życiu z pewnością jest futrzaście szczęśliwy, że jesteś w jego dziewczyną. :Draculaura: (chichocząc) Oh, to jest takie przerażająco urocze. :Clawd Wolf: Nie tak futrzaście urocze jak ty! :Abbey Bominable: Szpony precz, rozmówco. Ona ma chłopaka. :Robecca Steam: Po latach nie działania, ostatnio moje życie zostało poskładane z powrotem. Teraz, kiedy jestem potworem jakim byłam kiedyś, myślę o mojej dawnej sympatii. Jak mogę przejść dalej? :Draculaura: To jest takie przerażająco urocze, że nadal o nim myślisz, ale nie trzymaj się przeszłości. Zacznij czaić się na nowego chłopca, który jest upiornie bajeczny i dzieli twoje obecne zainteresowania. Może ktoś potworstyczny skrada się wokół toru Maxjazdy Na Wrotkach. 23 kwietnia 2013 Właśnie wróciłam z odwiedzin u mojego taty. Góra Olimp ma dla mnie nowe zadanie. Jestem podekscytowana ogłaszając wam, że zaczynam nowy rozdział w zaczarowanym miejscu, w którym mogę pomóc innym w podążaniu za prawdziwymi pragnieniami ich serca. Audycje zostaną przerwane, podczas gdy ja będę pakować rzeczy i przygotuję się na moją potworstyczną nową przygodę. :Cleo de Nile: Wszystkie szczegóły mogą być nadal trzymane w sekrecie, ale nowe zadanie brzmi cudownie. Wiem dużo o przeznaczeniu, bo urodziłam się w rodzinie królewskiej. Zawsze wiedziałam, jaką mam pozycję, ale nie każda upiorka jest tak wybitna jak ja! :C.A. Cupid: To jest naprawdę potworstyczne, że twoje dziedzictwo jest tak dynastyczne. Nie każdy zawsze jest tak oczywisty ze swoim przeznaczeniem. To brzmi jakby wszyscy w mojej nowej szkole próbowali dowiedzieć się, czy są Szlachetni, czy Buntowniczy''w oryginale: ''Royal or Rebel.? :Frankie Stein: Jestem elektryzująco podekscytowana razem z tobą, ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co zrobimy w Monster High bez twoich zabójczych porad miłosnych. :C.A. Cupid: Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że mogłam zaoferować niesamowicie pomocne wskazówki na temat życia i miłości uczniom Monster High. W ramach mojego nowego zadania będę dawać moje porady miłosne innym, aby pomóc im znaleźć drogę, która jest dla nich właściwa. Twoja przyszłość jest czymś więcej niż przeznaczeniem, a ja chcę być w stanie pomóc moim nowym przyjaciołom w podjęciu decyzji, czy chcą podążać swoją historią, czy przepisać swoje przeznaczenie''w oryginale: ''rewrite their destiny.. :Draculaura: To strasznie ekscytujące dla ciebie, ale my będziemy tak bardzo za tobą tęsknić. Kiedy odchodzisz? :C.A. Cupid: Też będę za wami tęsknić, upiorki, ale jeszcze nie odchodzę. Jednak miałam okazję, aby zobaczyć mój nowy dom i jest on upiorzasty. Jest tam urocze miasteczko Wioska Końca Książki''w oryginale: ''Village of Book End. z wyśmienitymi sklepami. Przypisy en:On the Air with C.A. Cupid Kategoria:Strony internetowe